


And Other Sticky Bits

by Damascus_ari



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damascus_ari/pseuds/Damascus_ari
Summary: Stuff I couldn't stuff into Adhesion.





	And Other Sticky Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: blood. Some gore.

Report ID-1L0-3T3

At <REDACTED>, custodian <REDACTED> reported a dead body at <REDACTED>. Turks <REDACTED> and <REDACTED> arrived to secure the scene at <REDACTED>.

Environmental conditions at the scene upon arrival were as follows:

Interior Ambient Temperature 50°F;  
Interior Relative Humidity: 42%.

Custodian <REDACTED> made the following verbal report, which is stated in summary and not verbatim:

Custodian <REDACTED> was carrying out his normally scheduled cleaning duties, and was not expecting any other personnel to be present in the area. Approximately half an hour before entering the area, at <REDACTED>, custodian <REDACTED> encountered <REDACTED>, who appeared to have red splotches on <REDACTED>. After entering the area at <REDACTED>, custodian <REDACTED> found a scene coated in blood, with various body parts splattered on the walls. Custodian <REDACTED> immediately informed <REDACTED> and later awaited the arrival of Turk <REDACTED>.

After receiving the report from custodian <REDACTED>, Turk <REDACTED> conducted a preliminary inspection of the scene. Turk <REDACTED> observed a blood splattered room, with scattered body parts later identified as Profesor Simon Hojo (see addendum 1A) Several broken instruments were strewn across the floor- an overturned table, broken glass behind it, and two broken conputing tablets on the side. There were deep, long gashes on the walls.

Turk <REDACTED> arrived at the scene at approximately <REDACTED> and pronounced the victim deceased at <REDACTED> by visual observation that the victim was fatally dismembered. Turk <REDACTED> visually examined the body parts, and observed what appeared to be large burns on some chunks, and that some parts seemed to be ripped off, while others cut off. After Turk <REDACTED> indicated that further information could be acsertained from autopsy (see addendum 1C).

The scene was photographed, secured and processed according to procedure, as specified in Regulation 0A-001-132.

_See comments_

[ID:016239]; Well, he didn't die quickly.

[ID:016548]; This is serious!

[ID:016239]; That chick Rayleigh's got it, right? So it's fine.

[ID:016548]; It's a department head! What does that say about our security?

[ID:016239]; That the guy was hoisted by his own petard? Good riddance, if you ask me.

[ID:002134]; This is an official record, keep it relevant.

[ID:016239]; Of course. Ackhem. The pattern of injuries suggested a prolonged death, and with multiple stages of suffering, and I wish there was a camera there, it would have been awesome. To know the culprit. Yes.

[ID:074346]; Can I join in?

[ID:002134]; No.

[ID:016239]; Sorry, nope.

[ID:016548]; Official investigation, so no.

[ID:074346]; Aww. Kay. Cya. Bye.


End file.
